xXMy NeighBour,Kevin LevinXx
by xX-Punk-Pri-xX
Summary: Well it's a one shot and only in Gwen's P.O.V It's a Gwevin Fic and it's the story of how it is to have Kevin as a neighbour! I rate it T because there's no foul language and no 'Nawty Nawty' scenes ; R&R Plz No Grammar Errors P


_**Author's Note: Woah Woah!! My first Ben10 Chappy!! …Well, it's more of a Gwevin Chappy. …Muah-Ha-Ha ..I don't know why but I suddenly feel evil ..hehehe An evil laugh with a girlish giggle!! =D BooyAh!!**_

_**I sadly do not own Ben10 .. I'd like to though =) .. **_

_**Ywahahaha…Read and Review my Story Please . .. **_

_**Gwen Tennyson is a 20 year old Personal Assistant to a man who works in a big company. . .and Kevin is 23. . .**_

_

* * *

_

**Gwen P.O.V (Point of View):**

I jumped out my car and strolled through the front door after work. Today was a very tiring day, Boss loaded a ton of work on me due next week and on top of that, my mom's birthday was soon. She'd be 47 two days time and it is a big step for her since Dad died a year back. Mom gave me her house and she moved in with her friend. I have been living here since I was born.

I set my car keys on the table by the door and locked my door shut. It was a daily routine to do this. I left my briefcase ,with my paper work in it, on my Kitchen table and walked upstairs to take a quick bath and maybe have a nap.

_**(Few Minutes Later):**_

I combed my orange/red hair back with my fingers and then tied it with a Pony-tail hair band. I removed my clothing and turn the tap on. I looked myself over in the mirror, not pleased with how pink my arms were. I guess all the heavy paper work I carry home, is really affecting my arms.

Without hesitation, I climbed into the shower and let it caress my painful body.

_**(Another Few Minutes later):**_

I dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen for something to eat. I was too lazy to cook and too lazy to order food, so I just took one of those "Microwave Food" things and made it hot. It was one of those things you'd see on the TV, where a lady with a pretty business suit would run late and then she'd be so upset because she was hungry and then a man in a Hero Costume would come and offer her the "Microwave food" and then he'd say something like, "Hunger can be a health problem, so if you're running late for work or just too tired to cook like Suzie here, then buy "Micro-Food." It last long and it taste good! Quick five seconds in a microwave and then one minute later, you're eating a Lamb Curry or Breakfast brunch or any of our other choices! So get "Micro-Food" now in your nearest Food Market."

The stupid advert attracted me and I continuously bought it because it was addictive and because I was too tired to cook nowadays.

After I ate the Micro-Food, I washed the plate and the cups and walked upstairs. I was too tired to do the paper work now, so I just shrugged it off and promised myself that I'd do it later. I laid on the bed and fell off to sleep.

_**(Another half n' Hour later):**_

I lay on my bed, in my blue shorts and red t-shirt with no sleeves. It was so hot here. I had woken up startled because of the tree's scratching the window. The stupid tree should be cut, but my neighbour refused to listen. The old man ,that was 50, continuously said, "You young children want everything your way. Well, I'll still get my son to come and cut it and if it is not cut in a weeks time, you can't complain to me. You'd have to complain to him, Gwenith." I told him that was not my name but he just kept calling me it. Three weeks have passed from then. Ethan Levin, the old man next door, never answered the door when I'd come around to complain. I had no time to cut it myself and I had not seen Kevin around in a while.

Kevin Levin was the Old Timers' son(Ethan.) He was one of those heavy-punk-rocker types, that refused to work and would come home late at night from a club. He'd walk in his father's house, I'd hear his father swearing him then he'd shout back and next moment he'll leave again to go to another club. How do I know he goes clubbing? Well, A month ago, my friend from work invited me out to go clubbing since it was a Public Holiday and I had nothing better to do. So when I went to this club called "Get in or Stay out" **(Author's Note: Not a real clubs name but it would be cool if it was! XD ) **and there he was, Kevin sitting by the bar flirting with a blonde.

Anyway, Kevin never meant anything to me so I don't have to worry about him. I don't really have any relationship with guys and they'd never ask me out. I am not the "Fun" type of girl, that every guy wants. I'm just plain old Gwen.

I woke up off the bed and decided I needed some fresh air, so I crawled through my window and held onto the vines on the side of the house. I grabbed them and climbed all the way to the roof . It was such a chilly night and the moon was full and out. I lay back on the roof tiles and admired the sky as the evening breeze kissed at my body.

I heard a loud car noise and looked over to see Kevin parking on the drive way and getting out a Green car which is considered very fast to car lovers. He wasn't alone, a girl followed after him and then he stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking angrily at a girl and she was screaming at him. He turned his back and as he was walking away, she grabbed his hand and looked at him pleadingly. He said something with a grim expression and shrugged off her hands and walked inside his house.

I just sighed, another "Drama Story" in the Levin's estate. It wasn't like it happened everyday with different girls. It was the same girl and every twice a week they'd put on a show outside their house and then he'd hug and make up with her but this time it was different. _**She**_ was a blonde and very beautiful and Kevin was very attractive, to say the least but I for one, was not attracted to him.

.I sat on the roof for a while, closing my eyes and dreaming that I am soaring through the air but then I heard a noise. I shot up quickly and looked around, waiting for something to happen as I positioned my hands out in front of me and getting ready for the worst but then I heard a deep voice go, "Shit! Stupid window. I can never bloody open it without a racket!" I looked over to the Levin's house and saw that Kevin was crawling out through his window and climbing on the roof.

He finally got on top and sat back, breathing heavily. "You don't need the window noise to make a racket, you pretty much do it by causing a scene outside your house", I said in my mind but didn't realize that I had actually said it aloud. He looked over to me and went wide eyed, "Oh!, I thought I was alone. Shit. It's Gwen, right?", he asked questioning my name. " 'IT' is not Gwen. _**My**_ name is Gwen," I said glaring at him. He just chuckled. "Mine's Kev-" he said but I cut him short and said, "I know who you are. I practically have your name embedded in my brain because _**your**_ stupid girlfriend screams it every time you both have a fight and I have to go through the pain of having to listen to it." He looked at me and replied, "Ex Girlfriend." That was all he said. And I murmured a soft apology but he didn't even note it.

After a while, I noticed he held onto a Red Wine Bottle .Boy, _would I ever _enjoy having some wine right now. **It** _would sure _ease my stress. He saw where I was looking and shook the bottle, "I was going to drink my worries away alone but would you like to join me, Gwen?", he asked looking at me with those brown eyes. (Yes it was dark, but I could still imagine the intensity of his brown coloured eyes.)

I replied with a nod of my head and a, "Sure Kevin. I'm sorry again by the way" He just shrugged and then woke up. "Hmm.. Wanna help me out to get over to your roof?," he asked me while I stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof. "Sure. But just watch your step"

I concentrated really hard and then in front of me, appeared six glowing tiles, that were neon pink. I grinned. "It still makes me surprised at how awesome powers you have," he said smiling. I nodded and motioned for him to walk on the steps that led to my roof. "It's safe right? I won't fall to my death?", he said while chuckling. "Hopefully not. But if you do then at least I could have a decent sleep at night," I said while winking at him, he just grinned and walked on each step.

Okay so what if I said I was just plain Gwen? I know I have 'powers' but it is _**NO**_ big deal!. . .It's these powers I inherited from my Gran. It's called Mana (the form of energy) and I can form them into hands etc. I am ,what my gran calls, an, "Anodite." I don't use my powers often because I want to be known as a 'Normal" girl. Anyway, I'm not the only one with powers, Kevin can touch any element and change into it. For example, if he touches concrete. In his body, fusion is apparent and his cells are combining with those of the concrete thus making his whole body into a concreted human.

Back to the present, Kevin stepped on each glowing step with caution and every step forward he went, the steps behind him disappeared. He finally made it to my roof and he let out a huge sigh and chuckled.

"At least I'm not dead," he said with a nudge on my shoulder.

I stood a bit back, shocked by the whole touching thing. "Yeah, at least you're not dead," I replied walking back, to sit on the roof. He didn't notice that the physical contact made me shocked, he just shrugged it off and continued whatever he was doing.

He then walked over to me and sat on my left side and leaned back against the tiles.

"So, my mysterious neighbour Gwenith. What brings you out here on this cold night?" he asked looking up at the sky. "Well, firstly it's Gwen and not Gwenith as your father calls me. Secondly, it is really hot inside," I said as I leaned back joining him, to watch the view, "and what about you -Shot?"

He looked up to me with startled eyes and then chuckled, "I can't believe a 'Cupcake', such as yourself, would think I'm hot." I looked at him with my eyebrow raised, "Cupcake?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Cupcakes are always perfect. With there nicely spread icing and cute little star sweets." He winked at me and I looked away blushing. He thinks _I have _cute little star sweets.

I decided to ignore what he said, otherwise I might get myself into some serious misunderstandings by mistake. For example: Me thinking he liked me but really he didn't.

"Can't you open the wine already?," I asked looking at him as he turned his head to look at me. He had beautiful brown eyes that was under some long, thin eyelashes. He had his black hair just above his shoulders and a little fringe, that made him look seriously cute. He also had the most stunning smile, I have ever seen. Perfect white pearly teeth. He looked at me and winked after I stared for a while. "Like what you see, Gwen?"

I blushed and then turned my face away. I can't believe he caught me staring! So Embarrassing!

After he chuckled for a while, he touched the roof tiles just above my head and then his arm turned rock solid. He woke up from leaning back and then twisted the Wine bottle's cork and then it flew out with a huge "POP!"

"Wanna have the first sip, or must I do the honours?," he asked me while he turned back to look at me as I lay on the roof tiles. I nodded and motioned for him to go first. He drank a huge gulp and I watched as the lump of liquid went down his throat and then as his Adam's apple came back up just in the middle of his throat.

He handed me the bottle and continued to look at me. I woke up and then put the bottle to my lips and gulped, it had a very raw taste but I kind of liked it. I smiled as my tummy began to feel weird, and then I noticed he was still looking at me. "Like what you see Levin?," I asked winking at him. He just grinned and responded, "Yeah. Why, does it bother you that I stare?" Now it was his turn to wink but I was to startled by his reply to even look away and blush.

"You know Tennyson, I haven't seen you in a while and wow, I'm surprised you've changed so much," he said looking straight into my eyes. I smiled, "Yeah, haven't seen you in a while from the time you've moved to another college years back. You know Kev, I kind of missed the moments when you'd look after me in school and be my big brother."

Kevin and I were childhood friends but when we entered college, he wasn't a very big part of my life then. He moved to another college to pursue his career to be a 'Rock star' and when he left, my life became a boring abyss. He was always like a big brother when we were young, he'd fight with anyone who bullied me and we'd have lunch together. People always use to tease us and say that one day, we'd get married but it was gross back then.

He did something so strange, he leaned over to me and grabbed me in a hug.

"Gwen, if I ever could, I'd go back in the past to still be your big brother. I'm sorry I left."

I began to tear up, when he did leave that year, he really took part of me with him.

He let go off me but still kept a hand on my back, "What's wrong Gwen?" He asked looking at me, and then took his free hand to wipe a tear away from my eyes and then put it on the side of him. "It's just that, when you left Kev, you took a big part of me with you," I said truthfully, looking at his free muscular hand. He leaned over to me again and pulled me onto his lap and kissed my forehead. "I'm really sorry Gwen," he said it like he meant it. I could feel the heat of his body through my clothes. I was shocked

I thought just at that moment that I was beginning to get attracted to Kevin Levin. The boy that I thought that I'd never like.

Few minutes past and none of us spoke but I knew his presence was there because I was still sitting on his lap and his warm breath was hitting the back of my neck.

I knew it was wrong because he probably just broke up with his girlfriend and his mind must be fuzzy to actually like a girl like me. Well, for the other part of it, I didn't know whether he shared the same feelings that I have for him. He probably didn't like me but just thought that this would be a better way to comfort me.

I realised that even though I planned on not getting myself into misunderstandings like this, I did anyway. I quickly woke up from sitting on him and walked away. He looked startled and then woke up, "Where you going Gwen?," he asked me while trying to keep up with my pace. I walked over to where my window was and was planning to climb back into my house.

I didn't answer him but I just leaned down and grabbed the vines to climb back down. He grabbed my arm, "Gwen, are you okay? Where are you going?" I looked at him and saw his brown eyes were all sparkly and then I did something beside myself, I leaned over to him and kissed him.

He first just stood there firm and unmoving until he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. Our tongues were fighting for the owner of the throne. His won and his prize was to search every inch of my mouth. He raked his tongue along mine.

We were walking backwards and then we stopped to lie down on the roof tiles, he pulled me on his body and we began kissing again.

After being breathless for over a minute of kissing, we decided to have a break. I leaned my head against his chest and this moment felt perfect. He was perfect. I began to feel all tingly and knew that it was because I was falling in love with my neighbour Kevin Levin. The man I thought I'd never love, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I felt I had to, to get things straight.

"Kev. . .I'm sorry I just kissed you like that. I had no right, you just broke up with your girlfriend few hours back, you're probably just confused and you probably still love her," I said softly as I tried to roll over to the tiles, he just held me firmly to him.

"I don't love her, Gwen. I guess I should also explain why I broke up with her," he said, " she just loved me for being popular, you know every time we fought outside, it was because I saw her kissing other guys in the club where I performed. I always let it get passed me because she said things like "You'd never find a girl like me who loves you like I do," and I believed her Gwen but I was getting sick of her."

I decided that I shouldn't hear about his stupid girlfriend, so I just moved my lips to his and we began kissing again. I still didn't know if he loved me but I just wanted to taste his mouth. I might not taste it again if he didn't love me, so I took this as an opportunity to kiss him for one last time.

His mouth tasted like the potent wine and a bit of mint bubble gum.

After a few minutes of kissing again, I laid on his chest panting for air. He slowly caressed my back and then played with my hair. He moved his lips to my ear and said the words ,I was begging my conscience he'd say, "I love you Gwen." I looked up at him and he smiled that beautiful pearly teeth smile.

I knew from then that I'd never want to be apart from Kevin ever again. I replied to him, "I love you too, Levin" and he let out a chuckle and we then laid together under the night time sky on my roof, quiet and happy.

I swear I saw the moon smile that night, but I knew the stars did.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**HeLLO!! I hope you liked my story, it's a one shot with no sequels!! =D So please don't be upset. . .if you are. =)**

**Read and Review Pweddi Pws. **

**I hope you liked my ending and maybe you could give me some idea's for another one-shot fanfic! =)**

**Remember I love You Guys! =)**

**Read my other story please!! =( It's a Twilight Fic! =D**

**-Prianca XoXoXo **

**- Muah`Ha`Ha~Giggle- =P**


End file.
